Forsaken
by Miisao-sama
Summary: AU:Habían sido amigos y más desde una tierna infancia, hasta el día en que uno de ellos tubo que mudarse a la ciudad…¿Seria capaz de recordar tales recuerdos luego de tanto tiempo? Hiei pensaba que si. Hieixkurama shonen ai
1. Secundaria Meiou

AU: Habían sido amigos y más desde una tierna infancia, hasta el día en que uno de ellos tubo que mudarse a la ciudad…¿Seria capaz de recordar tales recuerdos luego de tanto tiempo? Hiei pensaba que si. Hieixkurama shonen ai yaoi

Debido a cosas de tiempo subiré este fic ahora jaja. Aunque la idea en un principio era tratar de subirlo cuando comenzara yo las clases en mi colegio. Pero no lo subí nunca así que ahora lo ago -.-. Bueno espero les guste este fic, con los siguientes capis se va a ir a clarando el tema n-n

**Aclaracion:** El fic en un futuro tendrá menciones de yaoi y yaoi total jaja. Así que quienes no soporten este genero les recomiendo por su bien psicológico que abandonen esta pagina en tres segundos ò.ó. xD

YYH no me pertenece (lamentablemente) es propiedad del señor Togashi-sama n.n

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

– _¿Serás mi novio para toda la vida? – el sol ya comenzaba a esconderse, y dos amigos se tomaban tiernamente de las manos en el parque._

– _Siempre lo seré, Kurama – uno de ellos, con bellos ojos rojos le sonrió al menor, un joven de largo rizos rojos._

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Forsaken**

**Por: Misao**

**Capitulo Uno: Secundaria Meiou**

– ¡Hey, Kurama! – Al oír alguien llamarle, un joven pelirrojo se giro automáticamente para ver a uno de sus amigos.

– ¡Yusuke! – el joven de cabellos rojos inmediatamente sonrió y corrió hacia donde se encontraba el pelirrojo.

Este era el primer día de clases de su segundo año estudiando en la secundaria, y esperaba optimista que fuera mucho mejor que el anterior.

Le costo escabullirse entre todas las personas que habían ahí en esos momentos: Padres despidiendo a sus hijos e hijos que despedían las vacaciones, pero por fin logro llegar hasta Yusuke para darle un calido abrazo – ¡Tanto tiempo sin verte! – sonrió escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de su amigo.

El otro chico pelinegro de ojos cafés sonrió y abrazo más a Kurama – Perdón por no llamarte – sonrió separándose del pelirrojo suavemente – ¿Has visto a Kuwabara? – Preguntó mirando hacia todos lados – Normalmente es el primero en llegar – comento.

El pelirrojo imito la acción de su amigo y busco a Kuwabara con la mirada – Quizás hoy se retrase – bromeo – ¿Tienes el horario de nuestras clases?–

– Por aquí esta…– rápidamente saco de entre sus bolsillos una hoja arrugada de papel – Supongo que éste es – sonrió tratando de arreglar la maltratada hoja. – ¿sabes en que salón estaremos? – le preguntó al chico pelirrojo.

– Salón B – sonrió – Tú, kuwa y yo estaremos juntos ahí. Igual que el año pasado – bromeo el ojiesmeralda. Le agradaba la idea de estar los tres en el mismo salón.

Justo en ese instante resonó en toda la escuela el timbre para comenzar las clases. Los dos chicos comenzaron a caminar hacia su salón asignado en el segundo piso.

– ¡¡Maldito enano!!– mientras caminaban por uno de los pasillos de la secundaria, Yusuke y Kurama se encontraron con un grupo de gente amontonaba que al parecer observaban algo muy interesante…

– ¡¡Te voi a matar!! – escucharon ambos aquella voz y no tardaron mucho en deducir que era el muy sociable Kuwabara, que como todos los años siempre encontraba peleas.

Corrieron y se hicieron espacio entre todos los estudiantes para comprobar de que si era Kuwabara y que ahora se encontraba tirado en el piso con otro chico extrañamente con un uniforme de color negro que mataba a golpes a Kuwabara.

Rápidamente Yusuke fue el primero en acercarse hacia donde Kuwabara y el otro tipo peleaban, separándolos con cierta dificultad.

– ¡Kuwabara-kun! – Kurama también corrió hacia Kuwabara que parecía ser el quien más recibió golpes – ¿Te encuentras bien? – le preguntó suavemente a su amigo mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse.

– ¡Hey, hey cálmate! – por otra parte Yusuke tenia un serio problema con el otro chico que resistía y parecía desear seguir golpeando a Kuwabara.

– Idiota, será mejor que no te encuentre solo – amenazo manteniendo su fría mirada en los pequeños ojos de Kuwabara.

– ¡Ni que te fuera a tener miedo, enano! – fue la respuesta infantil de Kuwabara.

– ¡Ya paren! – Yuste calmo a ambos con uno de sus gritos – ¿se puede saber por qué peleaban? – preguntó cuando ya no había tanta gente a su alrededor.

– Este idiota se cruzo en mi camino y boto mis libros – vino la respuesta del chico de ojos rojos.

– No fue culpa mía que seas tan pequeño para no haberte visto – habló sarcásticamente Kuwabara. Aunque debía admitir que el chico no era tan pequeño….A decir verdad era de la estatura de Yusuke… ¡pero aun así!....

– ¡Deja de llamarme así!– Una nueva ola de insultos volvía a surgir.

– ¡Ya basta! – Pronto la voz de Kurama acabo con toda la pelea – Compórtense. Kuwabara, empieza a fijarte donde caminas y lo mismo para tí…eehh –Pensaba preguntar el nombre del chico cuando por primera vez vío su rostro de frente ya que había estado discutiendo con Kuwabara. No pudo hablar más ya que su corazón se había parado de golpe mientras miraba el rostro de aquel chico: ojos rojos, piel blanca, cabello negro…

_¿Por qué sentía la sensación de haberlo visto antes?...._

– ¡¡Ustedes!! – Sus divagaciones fueron interrumpidas cuando una fuerte voz de un profesor les llamo – ¿Qué hacen fuera de su salón? Las clases empezaron hace minutos! – les reprendió.

Kurama asumió que solo él debía disculparse ya que sus dos amigos no se llevaban muy bien con los profesores – Disculpe señor Takashi, sólo teníamos problemas en encontrar nuestros salones –.

El profesor al venir una respuesta de Kurama, uno de sus alumnos mas destacados, sonrió amablemente – Lo hubieras dicho antes – el profesor los condujo a los tres amigos hasta el aula que les correspondía.

Kurama sonrió al profesor y le siguió, no sin antes buscar con la mirada a aquel joven extraño con el que había estado discutiendo kuwa-kun hacia unos minutos. Al no verlo por ninguna parte frunció el seño ¿Dónde había ido? …Estaba a punto de salir a buscarlo cuando la voz del mismo profesor menciono su nombre

– ¡Minamino! Entra de una vez a tu aula! –

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

El primer día de escuela transcurría lento, mientras todos los alumnos de Meiou comenzaban a acostumbrarse nuevamente a la rutina la cual repetirían hasta Diciembre, cuando nuevamente salieran de vacaciones para dar término a este nuevo año escolar.

Corrían ya las 11 de la mañana, cuando mientras en la clase de Matemáticas hizo interrupción en la clase un inspector.

– ¡No puedo creer que te hayan traído a una escuela tan prestigiosa como esta si el primer día de escuela no entras a la clase! – se escucho oír desde fuera de la sala el inspector que aparentemente reprendía a algún alumno irresponsable.

– ¿Qué rayos? – susurro Kuwabara sentado en su pupitre junto a su amigo Yusuke, mientras miraban con curiosidad la puerta del aula, esperando ver al inspector asomarse.

– Al parecer es un nuevo estudiante – susurro Kurama sentado un asiento adelante del pupitre de Kuwa y Yusuke.

Podrían haber seguido conversando cuando de una vez, la puerta del aula se abrió dejando ver al inspector que llevaba del brazo a un chico ligeramente mas bajo que él – ¡Maldición puedo entrar sin que me empujes! – grito el chico con molestia. Realmente la escuela le fastidiaba.

En ese instante los ojos de Kurama y sus dos amigos se abrieron de golpe ¡Era el chico con el que se habían encontrado antes de que empezara la hora escolar! Gran coincidencia.

– Alumnos, les presento a un nuevo compañero que se integra este año a nuestro establecimiento – Comento el inspector mientras soltaba al chico de ojos rojos y se acercaba al profesor que anteriormente había estado haciendo su clase. – Te encargo a este chico, es realmente un problema. – le susurro y rápidamente se retiro del aula dejando al chico pelinegro de pie frente a todos los chicos del aula.

El profesor se le acerco lentamente – Chicos, espero sean agradables con...con…– ni su nombre sabia aun.

– Hiei Jaganshi – respondió secamente el chico, dedicándole una mirada asesina a su propio profesor.

El profesor sonrió nerviosamente ante la actitud del chico – Bien Hiei, te damos la bienvenida. Por favor ahora ve a tomar asiento junto a Mimamino-kun – ordenó el profesor – Minamino-kun levanta tu mano para que Hiei te pueda ver. –

Kurama, sin comentar nada levanto obedientemente su mano. ¡De nuevo era ese chico! No sabia el por qué pero le llamaba enormemente la atención…Y ahora sabia que podría saber más de el gracias a que se sentarían juntos en clases.

_Así que su nombre es Hiei Jaganshi….es un buen dato para empezar..._Pensó en su interior mientras veía fijamente a Hiei que con fastidio arrastraba sus pies hacia su pupitre.

– ¿Kuwabara, ése no es el chico con el que estabas peleando hace unas horas? – pregunto Yusuke tratando de refrescar su memoria

– ¡Claro que es! Tonto enano. ¿Ahora tendremos que estar con él en la misma aula? Bah! – gruño el pelinaranja. Ahora sabría que tendría un nuevo enemigo a quien enfrentar, ¡No había dudas!

Por ultimo Hiei llego junto a Kurama, dándose su tiempo calmadamente para sentarse y así retrasar más al profesor que esperaba ansioso retomar su clase.

Kurama suspiro cuando sintió a su nuevo compañero sentarse junto a él. – Hola Hiei, mi nombre es Kurama y..–

– Ya lo se – corto secamente el chico con fastidio, apoyando su espalda en el asiento.

Sin querer en el rostro de Kurama asomo una sonrisa, ¿_Por qué esa actitud se le hacia tan familiar?...Sabia que estaba perdiendo algo ¡Pero no podía recordar qué! ¿Acaso lo había visto antes? ¿Pero donde_? …Decidió dejar todas esas preguntas atrás y conocer más a su futuro amigo – No hay razón para que me contestes de esa manera – lo miro tiernamente, intentando agradarle al nuevo chico.

Por primera vez el pelinegro hizo contacto visual con el pelirrojo directamente, como queriendo perforarlo con la mirada.

Transcurrieron unos cuantos segundos de silencio entre ellos, intercambiando diferentes miradas: una con fastidio por parte de Hiei y otra con dulzura, cortesía de Kurama.

– hmp – el pelinegro sólo se limitó a pestañear y retomar su posición, apoyando su espalda en la silla y mirando fijamente hacia delante en el pizarrón.

_Así que Kurama_. Pensaba en su interior, Hiei. Se sentía decepcionado al darse cuenta que Kurama había cambiado tanto en todos esos años sin verlo.

Es verdad, ellos no se habían visto desde la infancia, pero aun así Hiei mantenía en su mente aquella promesa que le había hecho a Kurama cuando ellos apenas tenían 5 o 6 años…

_Recuerdo_

– _¿Serás mi novio para toda la vida? – el sol ya comenzaba a esconderse, y dos amigos se tomaban tiernamente de las manos en el parque._

– _Siempre lo seré, Kurama – uno de ellos, con bellos ojos rojos le sonrió al menor, un joven de largo rizos rojos._

– _¿Es una promesa? – susurro el niño llamado Kurama mientras soltaba la mano de su 'novio' y extendía su dedo meñique hacia él._

_El niño de los ojos rojos lo miro por unos segundos – Es una promesa. – susurro también, tomando con su propio meñique el pequeño dedo de Kurama para así hacer el trato._

_Fin del Recuerdo._

Cerró sus ojos mientras el profesor charlaba sobre la materia. Se había perdido en sus pensamientos y para peor, se sentía mal al notar que Kurama no parecía reconocerlo.

Los dos habían sido criados en el campo y se vieron por ultima vez cuando la madre de Kurama tuvo que llevárselo a la ciudad para hacer una nueva vida con el nuevo padrastro. Luego de eso habían pasado ya más de 10 años en los cuales Hiei había estado fantaseando volver a ver a su Kurama luego de tanto tiempo. ¡Y hoy, cuando por fin logra encontrarlo en la ciudad y más aun logra entrar en su misma escuela, se da cuenta de que su pelirrojo lo había olvidado!

– ¡Señor Jaganshi! – casi da un salto de impresión en el momento en que sintió el llamado de su profesor.

Abrió lentamente un ojo para ver el rostro molesto de hombre que lo miraba fijamente. Resopló con pesadez y abrió sus dos ojos – ¿hn? – pregunto adormilado. _¡¿Acaso uno no puede dormir tranquilamente en esta ciudad?!_

– Ya que veo que presta tanta atención a la clase, ¿Le importaría venir a resolver esta formula matemática por favor? –

Hiei lo miro unos segundos, desafiante, cuando a su lado sintió que algo tocaba discretamente su brazo.

Volvió su mirada rubí hacia donde estaban los verdes ojos de Kurama que lo miraba traviesamente mientras le pasaba un papelillo pequeño el cual al parecer tenia la respuesta al problema.

– hmp. – rápidamente, y sin que el profesor lo notara, tomó el papelito y poniéndose de pie se encamino hasta el pizarrón, siendo observado atentamente por todos los chicos del aula, en su mayoría chicas.

Kurama también lo miraba cuando sintió un ligero tirón en sus cabello, lo que lo obligó a voltearse a ver a sus amigos Yusuke y Kuwabara.

– ¿Que sucede? – pregunto calladamente mientras tomaba el mechón que Kuwabara había jalado.

– ¿Qué crees que haces ayudando al enano? – preguntó Kuwabara antes de que Yusuke se dispusiera a hablar.

– ¿Cuál enano? – preguntó el pelirrojo fingiendo inocencia.

– ¡Hiei! Quien mas! – susurro Kuwabara.

Kurama sólo sonrió y se encogió de hombros – No lo sé…Digamos que solo quise darle una ayudita y quizás así ganarme su simpatía –

– ¡jah! ¿Acaso te interesa hacerte amigo del gruñón? – se burlo Yusuke. – No sabaia que te gustaran los chicos malos, Kurama – comento para luego reír disimuladamente.

– ¡Yusuke! – Kurama iba a reprenderlo cuando la voz del profesor los interrumpió.

– Buen trabajo, Jaganshi – comento luego de haber revisado el problema más de una vez.

– hmp – Hiei sonrió con maldad llevando sus brazos a su cintura de forma arrogante.

– Ahora puedes ir a tu asiento y asegúrate de poner más atención en clases –

Hiei solo hizo una mueca y volvió lentamente a su pupitre con Kurama, ambos una vez más como tratando de saber lo que pensaba el otro.

– Felicidades Hi-kun – susurro el pelirrojo riendo tontamente.

– Pude caberlo hecho yo solo sin que tuvieras que tratar de ayudarme sin que te lo pidiera – salto a la ofensiva el pelinegro.

– ahm...Pues yo… – Aquel chico nuevo tenia una facilidad para dejar sin palabras a todos los demas…

– ¡Hey! Esa no es forma de responderle a mi amigo ¡eh! – rápidamente salto Yusuke golpeando suave y amistosamente el hombro de Hiei.

– ¿Quien rayos te crees para golpearme? – Hiei se volteo de inmediato a encarar a Yusuke

– ¡Hey enano con Yusuke no te metes! – también respondió Kuwabara. ¡Ese chico había venido a la secundara solo para buscar peleas!

– Chicos por favor ¿No podemos ser amigos y…?–

– ¡No! – Yusuke, Kuwabara y Hiei gritaron al mismo tiempo y entonces comenzaron los golpes.

– ¡Ustedes cuatro! A la oficina del director ¡¡ahora!! – oyeron el grito del profesor.

Si….este seria un largo día, y recién comenzaba la escuela.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_**Continara**_

Al principio no estaba segura si subir ste fic o no, pero finalmente me decidí n.n Que les pareció? Ojala le haya gustado el primer capi porque las cosas se volverán peores xD.

Roronoa Minamino-san! Este es el fic del qe te hable xD. Tiene una temática parecida al fic que subiste jiji n-n coincidencia de ideas xD.

Bueno mil gracias por leer a todos! Harán a Misao feliz si le dejan un comentario uwu.


	2. El chico de ojos rojos

Estoy viva D:!!! u-u esque no he tenido tiempo asi que ahora actualizo este fic n-n. la escuela mata mi tiempo, qué se le puede hacer Dx.

RR!!

**oscurita XuXu:** xD aawww, pobre Hiei en este fic u.u. bueno me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado el fic aunque seguro demore una eternidad en subir capitulo nuevo D: cuak. Bueno mi amiga, espero estés bien!! Por ahí me leere los fics que me he perdido últimamente. Tercero medio me tiene muerta D:.

**Roronoa Minamino****:** Hii n-n!!! o-o ow tienes razon, igual ahora que lo pienso tiene aires de sukishyo… aunque me vi unos cuantos capitulos anda mas jaja. xD inocent silence estara actualizado próximamente, Karasu hara de las suyas probamente tambien jojo. Bueno amiga cuidate mucho! Gracias por comentar nOn!!!

**kitty_wolf:** xD jajaja aw muchas gracias por tu comentario y que bueno que te haya gustado el fic n-n. xD Hiei peleara mas veces en este fic asi que espero sea divertido jaja. Bueno, mi saludos y mil gracias por leer. Se aprecia mucho.

**niix erii:** XD jajajaja te paso algo parecido? a mi me pasa con mis ex compañeros que los veo luego de muchos años y ni me acuerdo de ellos y me avergüenzo -.-U jaja. En fin, grax por tu comentrio y aquí esta el capi nuevo wiii xP

**WKagura****:** como me aburriria con tus comentarios?! Me rio muchisimo xP jjiji. :O oh Youko kisas si aparesca pero sera mas adelante…kisas sea amigo de kurama o uno de sus fans xD aun no lo se pero quisas lo incluya en el fic uwu. Bueno cuidte mucho!!! Ayer babie con las fotos de Mana-sama osea, es precioso!!! (baba).

**En-Satsu-Rengoku-Shou****:** jeh seeh las personalidades de hiei y kurama son encantadoras y yo moriría si existieran en la vida real. Me los dejaría solo para mi jaja…me alegra que te haya gustado el primer capi n-n y mil gracias por leer. Mis saludos!

**Kuranieves Jaganshi:** xD jajaja seeh 'eran' novios u.u

**LAURA:** Aki lo continuo. Kisas demore mucho esta vez pero por fin subo el capi xD. Saludos y gracias por comentar!!

Bueh, esos fueron los rr n.n mil gracias por leerme! Ahora mejor dejo de retrasarles y les dejo el capi. A leer

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

– _¿Quien rayos te crees para golpearme? – Hiei se volteo de inmediato a encarar a Yusuke_

– _¡Hey enano con Yusuke no te metes! – también respondió Kuwabara. ¡Ese chico había venido a la secundara solo para buscar peleas!_

– _Chicos por favor ¿No podemos ser amigos y…?–_

– _¡No! – Yusuke, Kuwabara y Hiei gritaron al mismo tiempo y entonces comenzaron los golpes._

– _¡Ustedes cuatro! A la oficina del director ¡¡ahora!! – oyeron el grito del profesor._

_Si….este seria un largo día, y recién comenzaba la escuela._

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Forsaken**

**Capitulo Dos: El Chico de Ojos Rojos.**

Fuera de la oficina director 3 amigos y un chico pelinegro se sentaban a esperar.

– No entiendo porque incluyeron a Kurama en esto…– pregunto Yusuke de brazos cruzados y de ojos cerrados.

– Es verdad, solo tratabas de calmarnos ¿cierto? – susurro Kuwabara mirando a su izquierda donde el pelirrojo se sentaba de piernas cruzadas.

– Esto pudo ser evitado si ustedes no se hubieran peleado con 'cierta personita' – insinuó el pelirrojo mirando a su lado a un Hiei que fruncía el ceño.

– ¡El empezó Kurama! – Kuwabara se defendió.

– Será mejor que guarden silencio en vez de pelearse como niños de primaria. – les reprendió el pelirrojo ya un poco fuera de sus ánimos. Este día no había empezado nada bien.

– hmp…– Hiei solo medio sonrió al ver el respeto que tenían esos chicos hacia Kurama.

La puerta de la oficina se abrió dejando ver al director Koenma con cara de pocos amigos, como era de costumbre. – Adelante. – se hizo a un lado para que los chicos entraran a su oficina correccional.

– Muy bien, Señor Jaganshi esta es la segunda vez en el día que lo veo – el director sonrió con malicia una vez sentado frente a su escritorio – Aunque me sorprende que haya logrado traer a Minamino hasta mi oficina – Se burlo al ver al pelirrojo sentado frente a él junto a sus amigos.

– Odio las escuelas urbanas – susurro Hiei con rabia mientras se cruzaba de brazos y resoplaba con furia.

Kurama solo lo miro de reojo unos momentos para luego voltear a ver a sus amigos a los cuales se les hacia muy común aparecer por esta oficina casi todos los días. Como todos decían, eran unos chicos busca problemas.

El director suspiro – Muy bien, por el día de hoy dejare pasar cualquier tontería que hayan hecho – decidió no ser tan severo con los chicos por ser el primer día de escuela. – Pero a ti Minamino, debo encargarte algo – pero claro, nunca esta demás un castigo.

– ¿si? – pregunto Kurama tratando de mostrarse cortés aunque por dentro ya le fastidiaba estar tanto tiempo en la oficina como si hubiera hecho algo malo.

– Hiei es un nuevo estudiante, y como ves, su comportamiento no es el adecuado aquí. Así que tu como buen estudiante lo ayudaras, como tutor, a estudiar y a conocer el campus de la secundaria. – Sentencio el director. Seria interesante ver a un chico tan perfecto como Kurama tratando de hacer civilizado a un chico campesino y vulgar como Jaganshi…

– oh…– el pelirrojo pestañeo unas cuantas veces. ¿Acaso seria el tutor de Hiei?...bien pues, seria una manera de hacerse su amigo.

– ¡Yo puedo comportarme como quiera! – antes de que el pelirrojo pudiera decir que si al encargo del director, la voz de Hiei resonó en la oficina.

– No en esta escuela, Jaganshi, y será mejor que te comportes antes de que te baje a un grado inferior a secundaria – el director frunció el ceño. Comenzaba a sospechar de que ese muchacho se convertiría en un nuevo chico problema, como Yusuke y Kuwabara…o quizás mucho peor.

– ¡Jah! Ya escuchaste, muchachin, desde ahora Kurama te enseñara todo lo que debas saber – comento Yusuke riendo con maldad mientras se paraba de su asiento – Si eso era todo, director, yo me voy. Me fastidia estar aquí todo el tiempo. – sin decir más el pelinegro se encamino a la salida.

– Digo lo mismo. Kurama, enano, vámonos – Kuwabara también se puso de pie y levanto del brazo a Kurama. Ahora era oficial que tendrían que estar con el enano cuando quisieran estar con Kurama…así que lo mejor era tratar de comenzar bien las cosas…aunque aun deseaba golpearlo.

Kurama en silencio solo miro a Hiei suavemente – vamos Hiei – sonrió tibiamente para él aunque Kuwabara aun lo jalara del brazo.

El pelinegro frunció el seño. ¡No le gustaba la idea de que Kurama se convirtiera en su tutor! ¡Ni que el fuera un niño pendejo! ¡Nadie le daba órdenes aquí!.

Se limitó a gruñir y antes de salir por la puerta le dedico una mirada asesina al director el cual suspiro con resignación. Ahora podía confirmar que se había ganado otro niño problema además del par de locos de kuwa y Yusuke.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

El día trascurría en Meiou y ya se encontraban casi en la hora de receso para que los estudiantes pudieran almorzar.

– ¿Puedes dejar de seguirme? – gruño con fastidio un chico de cabellos azabache mientras apresuraba su paso hasta el patio de la secundaria.

Detrás de él iba un muy persistente pelirrojo que trataba de alcanzar el rápido caminar de su 'amigo' – No hasta que me aceptes como Tutor – sonrió el pelirrojo sabiendo que Hiei no lo miraba. Aquel Chico ojirojo le hacia sentir mariposas en su estomago y siendo tan antisocial y mal humorado, parecía un reto ganarse su confianza y amistad…

Y claro, si había algo que más amaba Kurama, eran los desafíos.

– Te estas volviendo molesto – el chico ligeramente mas bajo que el otro se detuvo de golpe, provocando que el pelirrojo a sus espaldas chocara suavemente con él. – Déjame en paz o tendré que golpearte – miro al ojiesmeralda por sobre su hombro intentando parecer amenazador.

Por alguna extraña razón, el pelirrojo no se intimido con tal advertencia, todo lo contrario, parecía divertirlo más. En el fondo sabia que él no era capaz de golpearlo – Hiei…– iba a seguir insistiendo cuando en ese instante sonó el timbre del receso, lo que significaba que todos los estudiantes salían apresuradamente de sus aulas para ganar un lugar en el comedor o en el verde patio del campus.

– Hmp…Corren como animales – se quejo el chico de ojos rojos bastante molesto al ser envestido por un montón de alumnos que corrían hacia el patio a descansar.

– ¡¡Hiei!! – entre tanta gente, el chico de cabellos negros se perdió y para Kurama era imposible encontrarlo ahora.

Luego de que pasara la estampida de personas, el pelirrojo se quedo quieto mirando detenidamente el patio intentando encontrar al chico con el uniforme enteramente negro. Desafortunadamente nunca logro verlo.

Suspiro resignado y se encamino al patio lentamente, yendo directamente hacia el árbol de Sakura más aislado que los demás: Su árbol y el de sus amigos. Ahí era donde más se respiraba la tranquilidad.

Cuando llego allí pretendía sentarse, llevando su almuerzo en una pequeña lonchera que sorpresivamente fue arrebatada de sus manos – ¡Que rayos! – grito, temiendo que se haya topado con alguno de los maleantes de su escuela.

– ¡ja ja ja! Hubieras visto tu cara, Kurama! – dejo escapar un gruñido cuando vio pararse frente a él a Yusuke quien en sus manos llevaba la lonchera que le había arrebatado.

– Yusuke – llamo el nombre de su amigo en un intento de manifestar su enojo… ¿pero a quién engañaba? El no podría enfadarse con chicos como Yusuke.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unas palmaditas amistosas en su espalda – No era para que te enojaras, chico rojo – a su lado apareció el chico cabellos zanahoria llamado Kuwabara.

Kurama suavizó su mirada y rió también – Esta bien. – concluyó mirando como Yusuke abría su lonchera.

– ¿Y, Kurama, cómo va tu labor de tutor con el chico nuevo? – pregunto casualmente el chico de ojos cafés luego de sentarse pesadamente en la hierba más crecida que en otros sectores del patio.

Kurama se encogió de hombros y se sentó a su lado, apoyando su espalda en el tronco de su árbol favorito, el viejo Sakura – Supongo que no es como lo esperaba – concluyo.

Kuwabara se les unió y se sentó al lado de Kurama, abriendo su propia lonchera y sacando un gran panecillo dulce de ella – ¿No es como esperabas? –

El pelirrojo lo miro y asintió con la cabeza – Digamos que él no está muy de acuerdo en que yo sea su tutor...– suspiro recordando las acciones de Hiei.

Kuwabara pestañeo con sus pequeños ojos fijos en los esmeraldas del chico más popular de Meiou – ¿No te ha hecho nada, verdad? – pregunto para luego dar un gran mordisco a su panecillo dulce.

El pelirrojo sonrió – No creo que llegue a tales extremos –

– ¡Hmp! Como sea, ese enano ya tiene a Kazuma Kuwabara como rival – grito en voz alta el chico mientras de su boca escapaban unos cuantos pedazos del panecillo que comía.

– Aw...Kuwa-kun…– Kurama trato de informarle aquello.

– ¡Jah! Es cierto Kuwabara! Ese chico te estuvo desafiando con la mirada todo el día! – Mintió Yusuke intentando provocar a su compañero, lo cual le resultaba realmente gracioso.

– ¡Yusuke! – Kurama lo miro frunciendo levemente el seño.

– ¡Rayos! ¡Yusuke tiene razón! ¡Ese chico me odia! – para la mala suerte de Kurama, Kuwa había caído en la trampa de Yusuke y ya se encontraba de pie echando humos.

Yusuke estallo en risas – ¡Yo en tu lugar voy a buscarlo y lo golpeo! – hizo gestos con sus brazos imitando golpes para animar más a Kuwabara.

– ¡Cierto! – Kuwabara ahora buscaba con la mirada a aquel chico busca problemas llamado Hiei y para su suerte, lo vio sentado bajo un árbol unos cuantos metros más allá de ellos – ¡allí esta! – grito y apuntó hacia donde se encontraba Hiei.

Kurama abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y giro automáticamente su mirada para encontrar a un Hiei recostado pacíficamente bajo un árbol a cierta distancia de ellos – Hiei...– inconcientemente suspiro su nombre ¿Cómo no lo había encontrado cuando lo buscó?

Kurama olvido sus pensamientos cuando una nueva ola de carcajadas de Yusuke resonaron – ¡Ve por él, Kuwa! ¡Se esta burlando de ti! – por unos momentos el chico intento ponerse serio para hacer mas dramática su escena.

– ¡Si! – Kuwabara empuñó sus manos y comenzó a caminar hasta Hiei dando grandes pasos, como una mísera forma de 'intimidar', aunque no diera resultados.

– Suficiente – Pero lamentablemente fue interrumpido por una fina mano que sostenía firmemente su hombro.

– ¿eh? ¡¿Por qué, Kurama?! – el chico de cabellos naranja se giro a encarar a su amigo.

El pelirrojo suspiro y apunto con uno de sus dedos a un Yusuke que parecía no poder más de la risa mientras tomaba fuertemente su estomago y se revolcaba en la hierba.

Kuwabara lo miro unos segundos antes de comprender que había caído nuevamente en una trampa de Yusuke – ¡Maldito, Te voy a moler a golpes! – enojado y avergonzado por ser tan tonto, el chico más alto avanzo hasta Yusuke y comenzó a golpearlo.

Kurama sólo los miro sin preocuparse mucho ya que ese tipo de peleas eran muy comunes entre ellos, así que sin decir más tomó su lonchera la cual estaba en el suelo y miro por ultima vez a sus amigos para entontes emprender una lenta caminata hasta donde Hiei se encontraba descansando.

No tenia idea si seria bien recibido por aquel chico que tanto le cautivaba, pero si iba a ser su tutor de ahora en adelante, debía tener algún tipo de comunicación con él, por muy mala que fuera. Siempre se comienza con algo.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_**Continara**_

xD eso es. Fue corto este capi pero los siguientes seran mas largos (espero) n-n bueno muchas gracias a todos los que se dan el tiempo de leer estas barbaridades jaja. Y porfis no olviden dejarme reviews para saber cuales son sus opiniones y todo eso.

Se les kiere!!


	3. ¿Como no lo notas?

Reviví D: ….me he quedado sin tiempo estos meses realmente la escuela y mi vida me quitan el tiempo y las ganas de andar por estos lados escribiéndoles jaja. Pero bueno he regresado (de nuevo)

Este capitulo aunque sea cortito ira dedicado a cierta personita que estimo y Quiero mucho. Lola mi querida amiga, si lees esto te dedico el fic a ti, gracias por ser mi amiga y perdóname por no haberme acordado de tu cumple x.x….Te dedico esto como regalo de cumple atrasado.

RRs:

**En-Satsu-Rengoku-Shou****:** wii me alegra que te haya gustado el capi y el fic n-n…bueh perdon si demore. Y ojala te guste este capi.

**WKagura****:** wkagura-san! Jajaja como has estado niña? Hace mil que no hablamos y aww gracias por tu rr jaja. Ahí veras cuando aparesca Youko y otros personajes mas juju. Pero no puedo adelantarte nada. Muchos saludos!

**Roronoa Minamino****:** jajajaja ojala no te hayas aburrido de esperar la continuación ajajaa. Bueno, ahí se las ingeniara kurama jajaja muchos saludos!!

**oscurita xuxu:** xd si la U te tiene asi yo no sobreviviré alla jajaja, mucha suerte en tus estudios! Yo aquí sigo lo mio jajaja otro dia me ire a tus fics a hecharles una leida. Hace mucho que no leo.

**Hino-Hitomi****:**jajajaa yo me desapareci igual jaja. Bueno ahora continuo el fic x-x perdon por hacerte esperar, nos leemos! Cuidece!!

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_No tenia idea si seria bien recibido por aquel chico que tanto le cautivaba, pero si iba a ser su tutor de ahora en adelante, debía tener algún tipo de comunicación con él, por muy mala que fuera. Siempre se comienza con algo._

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Forsaken**

**Capitulo Tres: ¿Cómo no lo notas?**

Inconcientemente sus ojos brillaron más de lo normal cuando estuvo a sólo unos pasos de Hiei, quien estaba semi acostado en la hierva y mantenía sus brazos en su nuca, apoyando su espalda sobre el tronco del árbol que le brindaba sombra. Se veía tan pacifico con sus ojos serrados…Parecía otra persona completamente opuesta al Hiei matón y antisocial que había conocido hoy en la mañana.

Suspiro suavemente reuniéndose de valor para hablarle – ¿Puedo ocupar este árbol? – preguntó casualmente inclinándose hacia delante.

Inmediatamente unos ojos rojos se clavaron en su rostro – ¿Qué quieres? – pregunto Hiei, no sorprendido por la presencia de Kurama.

El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros – Mis amigos necesitan un momento a solas y pensé que mejor buscaba otro lugar para comer – se excusó, sonriendo amistosamente pero sin encontrar los ojos de Hiei.

– Entonces ve al comedor – para Hiei eso resolvía el problema del pelirrojo, pero por dentro gritaba que se quedara y así probar si podría traer algunos recuerdos de él en Kurama.

Kurama pestañeo unas cuantas veces – Es verdad…Pero que seria mas agradable comer contigo – lentamente avanzó unos pasos, como temiendo de un depredador frente a él.

Hiei seguía mirando sus ojos esperando que ellos le miraran de aquella forma que él tanto había extrañado todos esos años. ¡Pero no podía mostrar tanta debilidad! Había aprendido a estar siempre a la ofensiva – Yo no tengo nada para comer – su estomago gruñía por la falta de alimentos.

El pelirrojo rió calladamente – Puedo darte mi almuerzo si deseas – ofreció al escuchar otro gruñido del estomago de Hiei.

– hmp – Fue la única respuesta que recibió del chico.

Kurama puso sus ojos en blanco – Tendré que buscarme un diccionario que incluya el idioma de los 'Hmps', Hiei. – Bromeó ya más relajado

– hmp. –

– Tomaré ese gruñido como un 'Esta bien, Kuramita, puedes sentarte a mi lado' – bromeó tratando de sacarle alguna sonrisa a su nuevo amigo, fallando notablemente.

Sin decir más se sentó junto al pelinegro, teniendo cuidado de estar cerca de él. Se sentía orgulloso de haber logrado que por lo menos Hiei lo aceptara cerca de él en esos momentos.

Por otra parte Hiei miraba fijamente el campus frente a él, escuchando atentamente los movimientos de Kurama, sin dignarse a mirarlo. El Kurama que conocía había cambiado bastante, pero aun mantenía ese cabello rojo y largo, perfectamente cuidado. A pesar de los cambios, buenos y malos que observaba, Kurama seguía pareciéndole maravillosamente atractivo. Pero le desilusionaba darse cuenta que Kurama ni le recordaba, y al no recordarlo, seguro tampoco recordaba cuanto se habían querido ambos en la infancia….

Resoplo con furia inconcientemente

– ¿Hiei? –

La voz de el pelirrojo a su lado hizo que volteara su rostro para ser recibido por el risueño rostro de Kurama – Puedes probar mi almuerzo si quieres –

Hiei bajo su mirada hasta ver una porción de alimento que parecía ser un guisado. – hmp. – el hambre lo vencía así que se limito a aceptar el almuerzo que Kurama le ofrecía.

Antes de probar bocado alguno, miró de reojo al pelirrojo quien seguía cada movimiento con la mirada – ¿Y tú qué comerás? – preguntó con aires de fastidios.

Kurama se encogió de hombros y miro hacia el pasto bajo de él – Quizás mis amigos me conviden cualquier cosa en el siguiente receso – sonrió mientras jugaba con la hierba entre sus dedos.

_Siempre tan preocupado por los demás que por si mismo…._pensó el chico de ojos escarlatas mientras que sin decir otra palabra llevo un bocado de guisado a su boca.

Kurama sonrió cuando Hiei comenzó a devorar ferozmente la comida como si no hubiera comido nada en todo el día – Veo que te gusta – susurro amistosamente.

Hiei no puso mucha atención al comentario de Kurama. Sólo se concentraba en seguir probando más de esa deliciosa comida. Pronto comenzó a preguntarse si era el mismo Kurama quien la había cocinado…Seguro que si, él siempre hacia las cosas perfectas.

Iba hasta un poco más de la mitad de guisado en el momento en que paro de golpe. Kurama lo miro confundido al ver cómo pasaba una mano por sus labios limpiándolos de cualquier residuo que quisiera escapar de su boca y bajo la mirada a la verde hierba frete a él mientras que extendía su brazo con la comido a Kurama.

– ¿No te gustó? – pregunto un poco decepcionado el pelirrojo, temeroso de que habría hecho mal el guisado.

Hiei negó energéticamente con la cabeza mientras miraba de reojo a su acompañante frunciendo el seño – Tu debes comer también – gruño.

Kurama lo siguió mirando sin saber que hacer por unos minutos – esta bien Hiei, cómelo tú. – a decir verdad no tenia mucho apetito.

– Come – gruño nuevamente Hiei, de tal forma que a Kurama no le diera opción de negarse.

El pelirrojo suspiro derrotado y tomó el guisado que Hiei le ofrecía. – Esta bien – callada y lentamente comenzó a probar su propio almuerzo.

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio por varios minutos, mientras Hiei no se motivaba a hablar y Kurama comía tranquilamente pensando en algún tema para conversar y conocer a Hiei…

– Estuvo delicioso – satisfecho, el pelirrojo sonrió luego de haber degustado su guisado o bien, la porción que Hiei le había dejado.

– hmp – oyó a Hiei gruñendo a su lado.

– Realmente me gustaría saber qué significa cada uno de esos gruñidos tuyos – sonrió divertido mientras miraba comprensivamente a Hiei.

– hmp – Hiei parecía ignorarlo y mantenía su mirada al frente, fijándose en ninguna parte.

El pelirrojo suspiró – Creo que no soy de tu agrado ¿verdad? – Kurama miro hacia el frente igual, mirando y buscando qué cosa era la que Hiei parecía mirar con tanto interés. – Lo siento por eso…– susurro dándose por vencido en su búsqueda.

Hiei pestañeo unas cuantas veces al oír el tono de voz del pelirrojo…sonaba como ¿dolido? ¿De qué? ¡Si él no había hecho nada malo!…– ¿Por que?...– se forzó a preguntar calladamente mirando de reojo a su compañero.

Kurama bajó su mirada – Por no agradarte. Si quieres puedo hablar con el director para decirle que no puedo ser tu tutor por que no te agrado y…– El pelirrojo se paraba lentamente, temiendo encontrarse con los orbes rubíes de Hiei.

– Yo no he dicho que no me agrades – el chico mas bajo mordió su labio luego de decir aquello. No le agradaba esta situación, no le agriaba hacer sentir mal a su Kurama.

El pelirrojo ya de pie le dió la espalda comenzando a caminar hacia las aulas – El timbre ya tocara Hiei, pienso que es mejor llegar temprano antes de que se retornen las clases – murmuro el pelirrojo.

Hiei abrió hasta más no poder sus ojos ¿Acaso a Kurama le había dado la impresión de que no le agradaba? ¡Pero si lo ha amado por años, maldición! ¿Como podría no agradarle?... ¡¿Como no se da cuenta!?...

_Porque no se lo has dicho, Hiei, gran idiota._

Hiei gruño al escuchar a su conciencia reprocharle. Aunque era cierto, no le había dicho quien era, pero daba por asegurado de que aun si le decía quien era Kurama no lo recordaría! Se había olvidado de él. Eso era oficial.

En ese instante el timbre sonó en toda la secundaria.

Se sintió mal al ver la fina figura del pelirrojo perderse entre todos los jóvenes que entraban a sus aulas y por ultimo se puso de pie, dándose su tiempo para pensar y llegar al aula, sin importarle los reproches que le darían sus docentes.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**


	4. El dolor del rechazo

O_O estoy viva!!!!!! Aaawww antes que nada quiero disculparme enormemente por dejar votadas todas mis historias sin ni una actualización.

La verdad es que tengo los capítulos bien avanzados (-.-de hecho hay uno terminado) pero no se que me paso, me desmotive a seguir subiéndolos aquí y en una pensé en no publicarlos más y guardármelos pero siempre me quedaba pensando en 'lo hago o no lo hago?' xD y nunca decidía y no hacia nada, bueno pues, antes de iniciar el fic quiero agradecerle a **K4izer**. Jeje por su comentario me decidí, por que lo que menos quería era dejar botados tooodos los fics y desaparecerme así como así.

Disculpen de nuevo, he pasado un año muy ocupado pero ya me decidí a no dejar todo congelado aquí, seguiré actualizando pero quizás no con la misma frecuencia que antes. Pero aquí estaré n-n

Bueno me dejo de parlotear ¡Al fic!

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_Hiei abrió hasta más no poder sus ojos ¿Acaso a Kurama le había dado la impresión de que no le agradaba? ¡Pero si lo ha amado por años, maldición! ¿Como podría no agradarle?... ¡¿Como no se da cuenta!?..._

_Porque no se lo has dicho, Hiei, gran idiota._

_Hiei gruño al escuchar a su conciencia reprocharle. Aunque era cierto, no le había dicho quien era, pero daba por asegurado de que aun si le decía quien era Kurama no lo recordaría! Se había olvidado de él. Eso era oficial._

_En ese instante el timbre sonó en toda la secundaria._

_Se sintió mal al ver la fina figura del pelirrojo perderse entre todos los jóvenes que entraban a sus aulas y por ultimo se puso de pie, dándose su tiempo para pensar y llegar al aula, sin importarle los reproches que le darían sus docentes._

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Forsaken**

**Capitulo Cuatro: El dolor del rechazo**

Luego de aquel momento entre ellos Kurama no volvió a intentar hablar con Hiei, hasta que por fin la jornada había acabado y él más feliz que nadie se retiro de la secundaria sin despedirse siquiera de sus amigos.

Había sido un mal día, sin duda uno de los peores…Nunca imagino que tratar de hacer amigos seria tan difícil y doloroso. Se había pasado todo el camino de la secundaria hacia su casa pensando en su nuevo compañero, en su nuevo 'amigo', en Hiei….Hiei el chico de los ojos rojos.

Lamentaba haberse ido de esa forma y haberle dicho aquellas palabras a Hiei. Pero la actitud de éste de verdad le hacia entender que no le agradaba en absoluto por más que se esforzara…

¿El gran Kurama ahora se sentía por el piso sólo por fracasar en hacer una amistad?

_A decir verdad, las amistades le llovían por todas partes…Pero ahora era diferente…era Hiei._

Entró a su casa sin siquiera preocuparse de prender la luz y fue directamente a su habitación lanzándose en su cama para esconder en sus almohadas su rostro.

Su mente divagaba en todo lo que había pasado en un solo día, todo acerca de Hiei: los sentimientos que sintió al verlo ¡y más esas miserables maripositas en su estomago que aparecían cuando se encontraba cerca de él! ¿Por qué se sentía así? Y más aún ¿¡Porque le preocupaba tanto acercarse a ese chico?! …

Se sentía tan familiarizado con él, como si lo conociera hacia años, pero a pesar de eso su mente no cedía ningún recuerdo sobre él, ni siquiera de haberlo visto alguna vez.

Suspiró profundamente aspirando el olor a su shampoo impregnado en su almohada y calladamente sollozo. Llorar era lo que mas odiaba, pero aun así ahora se sentía tan derrotado… ¡Y todo gracias a Hiei! Mañana hablaría con el director para abandonar su puesto de tutor de Hiei ya que él realmente lo odiaba, ¡lo sabia!...y el que había intentado acercarse más y más a él…¡Pero seguro lo único que lograba era no agradarle más!...

_Había sido patético…._

Otro sollozo escapo, seguido de muchos más hasta que en silencio se perdió en sueños.

**Sueños**

– _¡Kurama! – No sabia en dónde se encontraba, pero un así aquel lugar le parecía enormemente familiar. _

–_¡Kurama! – lo único que podía ver era un prado lleno de flores de diferentes colores y supuso que él se encontraba sentado entre la hierva y flores ¿Acaso estaba en un campo?_

– _¡Kurama!– ignorante de la voz que seguía llamándolo. Miró su cuerpo y sus manos frente a sus ojos parecían más pequeñas de lo normal…Como las de un niño…_

– _¡Kurama! – elevó su vista al darse cuenta de que alguien persistentemente lo llamaba. Vio entonces frente a él una figura infantil que corría hacia él entre las flores._

– _¡Kurama! – aquella figura lo llamaba._

– _¿Que?...– respondió sorprendiéndose a sí mismo al escuchar el tono agudo de su propia voz._

– _Te amo. – vio al niño detenerse frente a él y le escucho susurrarle aquella frase que inexplicablemente le hizo sentir inmensamente feliz y amado, por aquella persona que aunque no podía ver su rostro con claridad, sabia que sonreía alegremente para él…_

– _Yo a ti – todo se volvió sombras y lo único que escucho fue el susurro de su voz declarando amor hacia esa figura. _

**Fin del sueño**

_RIIING!!_

El pelirrojo se incorporo de golpe, más asustado por aquel sueño que por la alarma de su despertador.

Jadeó fuertemente como si de una pesadilla se tratara y entonces miro lentamente a su alrededor, familiarizándose con su cuarto y miro a su despertador que indicaba las 7 de la mañana. Lo apago de inmediato.

Restregó sus ojos y se estiro de forma felina para luego moverse hasta sentarse en su cama. ¿Qué clase de sueño había sido ese? En toda su vida nunca un sueño lo había incomodado tanto y había sido tan extraño…Pero a la vez tan familiar.

Llevo sus manos a su rostro y se pego unas cuantas palmaditas para despertar mejor y fue rápidamente al baño. Si tenía suerte y se apuraba seguro lograba también cocinar su almuerzo para hoy.

Se apresuró a entrar al baño para darse una de las necesitadas duchas matutinas y suspiro cuando por su cuerpo comenzaron a caer finas gotitas de agua caliente mientras dejaba su mente divagar pensar en cualquier cosa que lo distrajera.

Cuando comenzó a dar masajes a su cabello en su mente aparecieron dos ojos rojos muy conocidos por él ahora – Hiei…– Por más que quisiera no podía sacarse a ese chico de la cabeza ¡y con sólo pensar que volvería a verlo hoy comenzaban a vibrar aquellas maripositas en su estomago de nuevo!.

Pero ya se había acostumbrado a soportar aquella reacción que provocaba Hiei en su cuerpo cada vez que estaba cerca de él…Pero la pregunta era ¿porqué le provocaba esas emociones? Parecía una chica enamorada….

Abrió sus ojos y detuvo sus masajes al percatarse de es ese turbio pensamientos ¿Enamorado?.... ¿Acaso se comenzaba a enamorar de Hiei? ¡Bah!

_¡Es completamente absurdo pensar esas cosas, Kurama!_ Se dijo a si mismo mientras sonreía mordiendo su labio inferior bajo la ducha _¡¿Cómo podría estar enamorándose de un chico y más aun un chico tan idiota y amargado como Hiei?!_

_Naaah, estaba confundido. A él nunca le gustarían los hombres…_

Rió calladamente cuando el agua caía por su rostro manteniendo sus ojos cerrados

¿Tanto lo había confundido ese chico? Hasta casi lo intimidaba…pero era tan interesante cada expresión, cada movimiento, cada mirada, cada gruñido….

El pelirrojo resoplo…

Los gruñidos eran lo más característico de ese chico, ¡Era como si el 99,9 % de sus palabras fueran gruñidos y monosílabos! Estaba seguro que se sentiría orgulloso si le escuchaba hablar fluidamente con alguien.

Por aquel chico nuevo inconcientemente se formaba una sonrisa en el rostro de Kurama con sólo pensarlo o verlo…Era algo tan especial que le hacia sentir.

Era algo que realmente deseaba sentir hoy también…

Pronto abrió sus ojos a recordar el problema que había surgido el día anterior, recordó que a Hiei no le simpatizaba y que tendría que abandonar su papel de tutor de ese chico por esa misma razón.

Gruño sin pensarlo fijando su mirada hacia donde había una variedad de shampoos de distintos olores con envases de diferentes colores. Con uno de sus finos dedos comenzó a elegir a la suerte cualquiera de ellos, ya que todos eran sus favoritos.

Eligio por fin un shampoo de frutilla con un dulce olor. Lo acercó a su fina nariz para sentir el agradable aroma. Amaba los olores dulces.

Entonces comenzó a lavar sus sedosos cabellos rojos con el shampoo dando masajes lentamente en su cabeza y nuevamente comenzó a divagar y divagar en sus pensamientos…

_Hablando de Hiei…¿Me pregunto que estará haciendo ahora? Estará durmiendo aun? Estará desayunando? ¿O quizás tomando una ducha como él lo hacia dejándose llevar por sus pensamientos?...._

De sus labios escapo una fuerte carcajada al darse cuenta de tantas cosas que pensaba. Sabía que seria difícil sacarse de la cabeza a ese hombrecito, pero tendría que hacerlo y alejarse de él para no provocar que éste lo odiara más.

Salio por fin de su ducha sin preocuparse de cubrir su cuerpo desnudo y solo llevaba una toallita en sus cabellos secándolos cuidadosamente. Sus cabellos largos y rojos era lo que más le agradaba de su cuerpo.

Estaba realmente distraído y sólo se percató de la hora cuando se sentó en su cama dispuesto a vestirse con calma.

¿7:35? ¡A las 8 iniciaban las clases!

Susurró unas cuantas maldiciones al aire reprendiéndose a si mismo por demorarse tanto en ducharse y rápidamente se comenzó a vestir sin importarle si se veía bien o no y sin siquiera peinarse, tan sólo paso sus manos por su cabello tratando de arreglarlo.

_**Continuará…**_

**Escenas del próximo capitulo:**

_No podía permitirse llegar tarde a la escuela ¡mancharía su historial de asistencia perfecta!_

– _Llegaras tarde – en cuanto cerró la puerta con llave desde afuera, una voz profunda a sus espaldas hizo que se le erizara la piel del susto. _

_Se giro inmediatamente para ser recibido por la persona que menos esperaba ver en ese momento. – H-Hiei...– abrió sus ojos y se quedo de pie mirándolo sorprendido ¿Acaso sabia donde vivía? ¿Lo había seguido? – ¿Que haces aquí? – su voz inconcientemente tembló al sentir de nuevo aquellas incomodas mariposas en su vientre._

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Fin u.u…..de nuevo DISCULPEN la pequeña demora XD dios yo…no se, me di unas vacaciones del fanfiction…pero ahora retomare mis historias. Si una vez dije que no los abandonaría…y supongo que no despareceré hasta que las complete o quizás me salgan nuevas ideas x.x…nadie lo sabe.

Muchos saludos a todos y se agradece leerme y comentar que es lo que me da ánimos.


	5. Nuevo comienzo

n-n hola a todos! He vuelto jejeje n.n el colegio me matara x.x la semana pasada fue mi semana de examenes y ojala me haya ido bien o correra sangre ò.ó….jje en fin contesto rr!

**Nyx Eriineaa Kitsunee**: u.u lo se…soy mala….jajaja hey pero aquí subo capi nuevo asi que me hano tu perdon XD jajaja muchos saludos n.n

**Oscuritaxuxu**: jaja linda n.n hum es verdad, pero esto no e suna obligación es mas como un hoby pero igual q tu yo me olvido por todo lo del colegio x.x ni idea después com osera en la universidad si voy el prox año…hum gracias y me alegra q te guste el fic jaja ya sabes, si kurama no hace memoria hiei se suicidara jajaja bueh, ojala estes bien y mucha suerte n.n ahora note q actualizaste 30 asi q hechare una mirada :p.

**En-Satsu-Rengoku-Shou****: **hiiii jaja hey si no abandonare el fic n.n hare lo q pueda. Jaja seh Kurama no se da cuenta aun de sus sentimientos jaja me alegro mucho q te guste el fic y perdon por hacerla esperar, mis saludos! Qe este bien n.n

**Haru LightMoon****: **n.n jajajaja ya ves, demore pero aquí va la conti gracias por tu comentarios saludos!

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_¿7:35? ¡A las 8 iniciaban las clases!_

_Susurró unas cuantas maldiciones al aire reprendiéndose a si mismo por demorarse tanto en ducharse y rápidamente se comenzó a vestir sin importarle si se veía bien o no y sin siquiera peinarse, tan sólo paso sus manos por su cabello tratando de arreglarlo._

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Forsaken**

**Capitulo Cinco: Nuevo comienzo.**

Eran las 7:43 cuando termino de arreglarse y alistar su maletín – Diablos…– susurró entre dientes al recordar que ni siquiera había alistado su almuerzo y tampoco había desayunado.

Pero era demasiado tarde ya para hacer cualquiera de esas cosas así que sólo se apresuro a salir y asegurar la puerta de su casa dispuesto a ir corriendo a la secundaria. ¡No podía permitirse llegar tarde ¡mancharía su historial de asistencia perfecta!

– Llegarás tarde – en cuanto cerró la puerta con llave desde afuera, una voz profunda a sus espaldas hizo que se le erizara la piel del susto.

Se giro inmediatamente para ser recibido por la persona que menos esperaba ver en ese momento. – H-Hiei...– abrió sus ojos y se quedo de pie mirándolo sorprendido ¿Acaso sabia donde vivía? ¿Lo había seguido? – ¿Qué haces aquí? – su voz inconcientemente tembló al sentir de nuevo aquellas incomodas mariposas en su vientre.

Hiei lo miró, no percatándose de eso y se encogió de hombros cerrando sus ojos un momento – Voy a la escuela ¿No es obvio? – gruñó. No podía decirle que el día anterior le había seguido para intentar disculparse por su actitud…pero cuando estuvo frente a la casa de Kurama se arrepintió y cobardemente huyo a su casa.

¿Hoy pensaba nuevamente en intentar disculparse como un caballero….?

_Pffff…..!_

El pelirrojo bajo su mirada reconociendo la actitud indiferente que reflejaba Hiei hacia él – Perdón por preguntar cosas tan obvias – Desgraciadamente se sentía horriblemente cohibido cuando estaba cerca del pelinegro.

Hiei resoplo con fastidio – ¿Puedes dejar de disculparte? Lo has estado haciendo desde ayer – _Debería ser yo quien me disculpe contigo._ Se dijo a si mismo, sabiendo que no tendría el valor ni las ganas suficientes para decírselo en voz alta.

Para Kurama, el piso comenzaba a ser realmente interesante de mirar mientras mantenía su mirada allí – No puedo evitar disculparme si no soy de tu agrado, Hiei – Lastimero, comenzó a iniciar su caminata hacia la escuela, olvidándose que si no se apuraba llegaría tarde.

_¿Qué importaba ahora?_

Hiei nuevamente se sorprendió y llevo su mano a su frente, frustrado. ¡Por más que se esforzara en arreglar las cosas, cada vez que decía algo las empeoraba! Mordió su labio mientras comenzaba a seguir al pelirrojo a distancia.

Trataba de no hacer el menor ruido mientras miraba con gran atención el cabello llameante que ondeaba en la espalda de su amigo cada vez que éste se movía al caminar. Realmente había crecido bastante en esos años y aun recordaba con nostalgia el cabello hasta sus hombros que Kurama llevaba cuando era niño. Pero no podía negarse que ese estilo ahora le quedaba magnifico, aunque le daba a Kurama un aspecto un poco _demasiado _femenino…Pero aun así le parecía muy agradable a la vista.

Aunque Hiei no supiera, Kurama sabía que lo seguía a unos cuantos pasos y no se dignaba a decir palabra alguna. Quizás seria recibido con un gruñido o una mirada desagradable hacia él…

Frunció el ceño con enojo y miró hacia cualquier punto ¿Qué hacia? ¡Se comportaba tímido y temeroso! ¡Ese no era el Kurama que el mismo conocía!

Se propinó una cachetada mental y comenzó a caminar más rápido. Teniendo en mente que si a Hiei no le agradaba en lo absoluto, no tenía porqué estar cerca de él.

Con rabia y enojado con nada apresuró más el paso.

Hiei noto aquello y arqueo sus cejas un momento.

_¡Maldita sea, Hiei, sólo háblale y arregla las cosas!_ Su voz interior le gritaba

Hiei negó fuertemente con la cabeza y frunció el ceño apurando su paso de igual forma, pero manteniendo la distancia con el pelirrojo. Pensando detenidamente qué rayos hacer o qué palabra elegir para hablarle…O disculparse de una maldita vez.

Kurama comenzó a incomodarse al escuchar los rápidos pasitos de Hiei detrás de él _¿Ahora qué pretendía?_ Con más fastidio apresuró más su caminar hasta que ya parecía como si estuviera corriendo.

Pero Hiei también se apresuró a seguirlo.

– ¿¡Puedes dejar de hacer esto!? – La paciencia de Kurama, como en pocas veces, llego a su límite y el pelirrojo dejó de correr para girarse enojadamente hacia el pelinegro.

Hiei inmediatamente se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos del pelirrojo con un rostro neutral – No hasta que me mires a los ojos – dijo calladamente.

El pelirrojo suspiró y su mirada, que se encontraba perdida en cualquier parte, se fijó en los ojos rojos del pelinegro – ¿Contento ahora? – susurró un poco más calmado al recibir una afirmación de Hiei – ¿Porque haces esto?– susurró.

_¿Por qué?_

– ¿Hacer qué? – pregunto aunque supiera la respuesta.

El pelirrojo puso sus ojos en blanco – ¿¡Por qué me sigues si sé que no te simpatizo, Hiei!? ¿Acaso quieres molestarme y hacerme sentir peor? – calló de golpe al oírse a sí mismo decir aquello ultimo. Tenia el presentimiento de que debería tener más cuidado con lo que decía.

Por su parte, Hiei no pareció sorprenderse – Me agradas – bruscamente se forzó a decir aquello que le pareció lo mas difícil que había dicho en los últimos años.

Kurama pareció asombrarse unos segundos ¿le agradaba? Ahora decía que le agradaba? Acaso ahora quería confundirlo? – H-Hiei...– ¿Cómo creerle si había sido tan indiferente con él?

El pelinegro suspiro – No es mi intención ser así de idiota contigo – susurro bajando la mirada. – l-lo siento – murmuro de una forma muy poco clara pero lo suficientemente alto para que Kurama pudiera entender claramente, como si se lo gritara.

El pelirrojo suavizó su mirada y sonrió mientras las maripositas en su estomago revoloteaban con mas energías. Ahora por lo menos sabia que decía la verdad – Hiei…. – sonrió abiertamente, reteniéndose las ganas frenéticas de abrazar al personaje frente a él.

El pelinegro elevo lentamente su mirada al escuchar su nombre en los rosas labios del pelirrojo – hmp – se encogió de hombros haciéndole entender al pelirrojo que no tenia nada más que decir.

Kurama sonrió más abiertamente – Disculpas aceptadas – dijo sonriente. Desde ahora estaría dispuesto a tomar todo el tiempo posible para entender mejor a Hiei.

Incómodamente pasaron unos cuantos segundos en los cuales ambos jóvenes intercambiaban miradas.

El pelirrojo suspiro – Será mejor que nos apuremos, Hiei, creo que llegaremos media hora atrasados a la escuela – invito y regreso a su caminar apresurado sorprendiéndose al ver de reojo a un Hiei que caminaba a su lado, muy cerca de él.

Calladamente rió y la sonrisa de su rostro nunca se borró.

**Continuará…**

**Escenas del próximo capitulo:**

– _¡Bien! ¡Aquí están los baños de varones! – Kurama le había propuesto a su nuevo amigo almorzar rápidamente y así tendría tiempo para mostrarte todo Meiou a Hiei. – Aquí deberías tener cuidado con los matones de la escuela – agregó divertido el pelirrojo mientras veía como Hiei recorría con la mirada todo el lugar._

– _¿Matones? – Hiei preguntó calmadamente mirando a su amigo._

_Kurama asintió levemente con su cabeza mientras apoyaba su espalda en una de las paredes. – Hay un grupo en Meiou que intimidan a los nuevos, a los chicos débiles y a…– No pudo acabar su frase._

– _Y a los chicos lindos de la secundaria – Groseramente un nuevo personaje había entrado al baño completando la frase que Kurama intentaba decir._

– _Karasu…–_

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Fin! n.n hola de nuevo jaja ¿Qué les parecio? Feo? Aburrido? Kauai? Interesante? Que sucederá ahora? Jajaja bueno por lo menos ellos dos ya se llevan mejor jaja en fin, muchas gracias por leer o solo visitar y les agradeceria sus comentarios n.n saludos!


	6. Violencia intraescolar

Wuuuuw he vuelto por estos lados, no he muerto eh n.n…!

Reviews: **Oscurita Xuxu y Hieikawaii** ¡Gracias! n.n me alegro mucho q les siga gustando y lo sigan comentando aunque hace ya tiempo q tenia este fic botado.

Bueno actualizo rápido hoy y por eso les dejo ya el capi, ojala les guste :3!

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_El pelirrojo suspiro – Será mejor que nos apuremos, Hiei, creo que llegaremos media hora atrasados a la escuela – invito y regreso a su caminar apresurado sorprendiéndose al ver de reojo a un Hiei que caminaba a su lado, muy cerca de él._

_Calladamente rió y la sonrisa de su rostro nunca se borró._

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Forsaken**

**Capitulo Seis: Violencia intraescolar e.e!**

– El profesor nos reprenderá, Hiei…– susurró el pelirrojo al ver la hora en su reloj de mano. Llevaban una hora de atraso y ahora se encontraban en la puerta de su salón.

El pelinegro se encogió de hombros – Fue tu culpa por demorar tanto – al parecer no le preocupaba llegar atrasado a clases.

Kurama trató de no sentirse mal por el comentario de su compañero. ¡Si quería ser su amigo debía acostumbrarse a ese tipo de comentarios! – Será mejor que entremos de una vez – comento.

Abrió lentamente la puerta como si tuviera miedo y entró sin mirar nada más que el piso seguido a sus espaldas por el pelinegro.

– Buenos días, profesor – balbuceo temeroso el ojiesmeralda

– ¿Ustedes porqué llegan tan tarde? – Como esperaban, el profesor se veía enojado con ellos.

– P-pues porque…– el pelirrojo trataba de mirar para todas partes tratando de pensar en alguna respuesta.

– Kurama demoro mucho en alistarse hoy – respondió el pelinegro por Kurama.

Entonces se oyó una ola de gritos molestos de parte de sus compañeros de clase:

_¿Acaso los tórtolos se vinieron juntos?_

_¿¡A Kurama le gustan los antisociales?_

_¡Son pareja!_

Uno tras otro vinieron miles de comentarios molestos de sus compañeros.

– Vaya éste Kurama – Yusuke apoyaba su rostro en una de sus manos mientras miraba atentamente a su compañero pelirrojo aun de pie frente al profesor junto a Hiei.

– ¿Apoco y le gusta ese enano? – pregunto bruscamente Kuwabara y sin pensarlo lo había dicho en voz alta, muy alta, como para que todo su salón lo oyera

Y como resultado vino una ola de risas en todo el salón.

Kurama llevo una mano a sus mejillas para comprobar que estas estaban ardiendo. _¿¡Cómo llego a pasar esto!_ Se preguntaba mientras miraba al piso.

– ¡Silencio! – Rápidamente la voz del profeso recobró el silencio y orden en el salón – ¡Ustedes dos, será mejor que no vuelvan a llegar tarde como ahora o los llevare a la oficina del director! – Gritó el docente sabiendo que pudo ser más rudo pero decidió ser bueno ya que se trataba del perfecto Kurama a quien todo se le perdonaba.

El pelirrojo suspiro profundamente – No se volverá a repetir – susurró y rápidamente fue a su asiento junto a sus amigos manteniendo su mirada baja mientras era seguido por diferentes murmullos de sus compañeros.

Hiei caminaba a sus espaldas y a cualquiera que hiciera comentarios molestos sobre ellos les dedicaba una mirada asesina haciendo una nota mental de que debía golpear a esos idiotas.

– ¡He! ¿Kurama qué te ocurrió? – pregunto Yusuke cuando el pelirrojo y su amigo estuvieron en sus asientos.

Kurama lo miró por sobre su hombro – Tuve una mala noche – susurro.

– ¿Y que hacías con el enano éste? – señalo Kuwabara al pelinegro sentado junto a Kurama.

Hiei lo miró de forma amenazadora.

– Calma, Hiei – Kurama colocó una mano en su hombro y miró a Kuwabara – Lo encontré en el camino a la escuela. No piensen mal – trato de sonreír.

El pelinaranja sonrió – ¡Jah! Por un momento pensé que…! –

– No queremos oír los que pienses, Kuwa – Yusuke lo golpeó amistosamente en la nuca para evitar que dijera alguna estupidez como de costumbre.

– ¡hey! – gruño Kuwabara.

– ¡Ustedes! Pongan atención a mi clase! – De pronto oyeron el grito del profesor llamándoles la atención.

– shhh! – Kurama le indicó a sus amigos que guardaran silencio y giró su mirada hacia el pizarrón para atender a la clase de química que daba el profesor

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Por fin el receso llego a mitad del día y como ya se hacía costumbre, todos los alumnos de Meiou estaban en los jardines o en el patio de la secundaria.

– ¡Bien! ¡Aquí están los baños de varones! – Kurama le había propuesto a su nuevo amigo almorzar rápidamente y así tendría tiempo para mostrarte todo Meiou a Hiei. – Aquí deberías tener cuidado con los matones de la escuela – agregó divertido el pelirrojo mientras veía como Hiei recorría con la mirada todo el lugar.

– ¿Matones? – Hiei preguntó calmadamente mirando a su amigo.

Kurama asintió levemente con su cabeza mientras apoyaba su espalda en una de las paredes. – Hay un grupo en Meiou que intimidan a los nuevos, a los chicos débiles y a…– No pudo acabar su frase.

– Y a los chicos lindos de la secundaria – Groseramente un nuevo personaje había entrado al baño completando la frase que Kurama intentaba decir.

– Karasu…– Susurró el pelirrojo apegando su espalda más a la pared. Tanoshi Karasu, un conocido antisocial en Meiou y uno de los matones de los cuales se refería Kurama…De hecho, el peor.

Hiei miró calladamente al pelinegro quien miraba lascivamente a Kurama ¿Quién rayos era ese?

Luego de mirar fijamente a Kurama por fin el chico nuevo notó de alguien más entre ellos – ¡oh! Kura-kun, veo que te hiciste un nuevo amigo – Miró divertidamente a Hiei y se acercó lentamente hasta quedar a unos cuantos pasos del oji escarlata – Dime, pequeñín ¿En qué grado de primaria vas? – bromeó ante la altura de Hiei, aunque por su rostro era obvio que pertenecía a secundaria.

– ¡No lo molestes! – Antes de que Hiei pudiera romper el rostro de Karasu con su puño, Kurama se interpuso entre ellos.

Automáticamente el pelinegro de cabellos largos retrocedió – Ooh…Que sobreprotector estas, Kura-chan – sonrió entre dientes con su tono burlón.

Kurama afiló su mirada y frunció el ceño. No dejaría que Karasu molestara a su amigo Hiei.

Karasu sonrió ante aquella expresión del pelirrojo y camino hacia él – No te enojes así, Kurama. – Pasó un dedo por una de sus mejillas – El enojo hace ver fea tu carita. – Su dedo llego hasta enredarse en uno de los mechones de cabellos que caían a los costados del rostro del oji esmeralda.

– Vete. – el pelirrojo susurro en advertencia.

El pelinegro formo una sonrisa con sus labios y se preparaba para contestar cuando alguien llamo su nombre desde afuera de los baños.

– ¡Maldita sea, Karasu! ¿¡Porqué rayos demoras tanto! – Gritaban desde afuera, seguramente miembros de su pandilla.

– hmp. – El pelinegro gruñó con fastidio – Esto no ha terminado, rojito – Aseguró y le dirigió una última mirada al pelirrojo para desaparecer por la puerta.

Kurama suspiro profundamente y se giró para ver a Hiei – El es uno de los matones de los que te hablaba. – medio sonrió.

Hiei lo miró fijamente unos segundos – ¿Por qué me protegiste? – Preguntó como si hubiera ignorado lo que Kurama había dicho. ¡El podía cuidarse solo, keh! No había necesidad de Kurama para ser tan sobre protector con él!

Kurama se encogió de hombros, sin sospechar lo que Hiei pensaba – Solamente no quería que te metieras en problemas. –

Hiei levanto una ceja – ¿Meterme en problemas? – preguntó analizando la frase del pelirrojo.

Kurama lo miro calidamente – Te conozco Hiei. Si Karasu te seguía provocando seguro tú responderías y te meterías en un nuevo pleito con el director. – sonrió imaginándose cómo seria aquello.

Esta vez el pelinegro levantó ambas cejas y en una fracción de segundo las volvió a su lugar – Tú no sabes nada de mi – salto a la ofensiva.

_No tienes ni la menor idea de quién soy, Kurama._ Habló en su mente, sabiendo que aun no podía decirle aquello

El pelirrojo pestañeo – No te conozco bien, pero sé lo suficiente para suponer que harías algo así – Contesto a la ofensiva del pelinegro con una tierna sonrisa.

Hiei rodó los ojos evitando el rostro de su amigo. ¡Esa sonrisa maldita lo mataba! ¡Hace años que no la veía y ahora sentía que su corazón se le salía de tanto palpitar como idiota! – Tonto…– balbuceó sin realmente pensar en decirlo.

– Disculpa ¿Dijiste algo? –

Hiei gruño – Dije que quiero salir de este maldito baño, maldita sea – dijo fastidiado.

– Bien – Kurama comenzó a caminar hacia la salida junto con Hiei.

– Oh por cierto, no es bueno maldecir todo el tiempo Hiei – dijo el pelirrojo.

Hiei gruño más fuerte y puso sus ojos blancos fastidiado. Kurama y sus malditos modales….

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_-x-Sueño-x-_

– _¡Hieih! – De pronto oyó a alguien llamar su nombre con un poco de dificultad. Sonrió levemente mientras estaba sentado en las orillas de un cristalino río._

– _¡Hieih! – Nuevamente su nombre fue pronunciado pero ahora se oía más cercano. Supuso que quien lo llamaba se acercaba corriendo hacia él._

_Sus ojos rojos bajaron hasta sus pequeñas manos ahora en su regazo mientras oía unos rápidos pasos entre la hierba que venían hacia él._

– _¡Kurama! – Sin esperarlo fue sorprendido por unos brazos que lo abrazaban por la espalda fuertemente. Kurama, su único amigo, lo había seguido hasta el río cuando él había dicho que no deseaba compañía._

_Escucho una risa a sus espaldas y se imagino el infantil rostro de su amigo riendo con travesura – ¿Te asuste, Hieih? – Su pelirrojo amigo se separo para sentarse a su lado en la hierba._

_Hiei gruño – ¿Jamás aprenderás a decir bien mi nombre? –_

_El pelirrojo a su lado se sonrojó de vergüenza – No puedo decir bien tu nombre – dijo calladamente. _

_Hiei suspiro y se acerco un poco más hasta pasar un pequeño brazo por los hombros de su amigo. Estaba bien…de todas formas, Kurama recién tenia 3 años…_

_x-Fin del sueño-x_

– ¡Hiei! – De pronto pestañeo al oír una voz decir en voz alta su nombre.

– ¿Eh? – pestañeo, levantando la cabeza de su pupitre. Había estado soñando nuevamente con su infancia en clases.

Cuando su vista dejó de ser borrosa se dio cuenta que Kurama ahora estaba de pié frente a él, llamándolo.

– Es hora de la clase gimnasia, Hiei – El pelirrojo lo miro atentamente.

– Hmp – gruño el pelinegro mientras que en su interior sonreía levemente. _Por fin aprendiste a pronunciar bien mi nombre, Kurama…_

– ¿Kurama por qué rayos demoras tanto? – de pronto asomo por la puerta del aula, Kuwabara.

Hiei entonces se percato de que no había nadie más en el aula y los únicos que estaban ahí eran El, Kurama y lamentablemente Kuwabara…

– Hiei se durmió en clases – El pelirrojo le sonrió al pelinaranja.

Hiei gruño de pronto cuando Kuwabara lo miró burlonamente. – Eres un nene dormilón ¿cierto? – preguntó el chico de ojos pequeños acercándose a Hiei que lo miraba asesinamente.

Para un chico tan inteligente como Kuwabara, se le hacía irresistible molestar a un chico que no le agradaba. Especialmente si se trataba de Hiei.

Hiei sólo lo miro fijamente, como queriendo atravesarlo con la mirada.

– ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te comió la lengua el ratón? – Kuwabara se acerco más, sin cuidado.

Kurama dio un paso adelante, presintiendo que el humor de Hiei comenzaba a descender – Déjalo, Kuwabara. – pidió suavemente.

El pelinegro no le hizo caso y se acercó más hasta Hiei para revolver sus cabellos con su mano.

_Fatal error._

En menos de una milésima de segundo Kuwabara había sido lanzado al suelo con una sombra negra sobre él quien ahora lo golpeaba por todas partes.

– ¡Hiei! – Kurama inmediatamente trato de tomar a Hiei para quitarlo de sobre un pobre Kuwabara desorientado de tantos golpes.

Luego de unos segundos intentando Kurama por fin logro tomar el control de Hiei. – Basta Hiei – susurró tomándolo de los brazos.

– ¡Él se lo busco, Kurama! – Hiei gruño, deshaciendo el agarre de Kurama.

Kurama sólo le dedico una mirada fugaz y rápidamente corrió a ayudar a un pobre Kuwabara…si es que aun respiraba.

– ¿Estás bien, Kuwa? – pregunto el pelirrojo ayudando a su amigo a ponerse de pie.

– ¿Q-que sucedió? – El pelinaranjo había quedado desconcertado. Llevó una mano a uno de sus ojos ahora con un feo moretón, gracias a Hiei.

– ¡Ha! – Hiei medio sonrió llevando sus manos a su cintura con arrogancia. ¡Kuwabara había sido víctima de una de las palizas del famoso Hiei!

Kurama miró enojadamente hacia Hiei y luego giro a Kuwabara – Hiei te golpeó. – dijo simplemente.

Kuwabara pestañeo algunas veces, recordando todo lo pasado minutos atrás y frunció el ceño ¡Ese enano lo había golpeado! – Maldito – Pronto Kuwabara vio a Hiei frente a él y se preparaba para devolverle la golpiza cuando fue detenido por un pelirrojo que lo tomaba firmemente del brazo.

– Déjalo Kuwabara. Te advertí que no lo molestaras – el pelirrojo dijo calladamente mientras trataba de calmar a su amigo.

– ¡Pero Kurama! –

– ¡Nada de peros! Debemos ir al gimnasio antes de que nos reten nuevamente – Kurama arrastro a Kuwabara hacia el gimnasio mientras eran seguidos calladamente por Hiei quien miraba burlonamente al pelinaranja.

Kuwabara lo miró desafiantemente – Kurama pudo salvarte esta vez, pero pronto me las pagaras, enano. – susurro muy calladamente como balbuceando.

Hiei levando una ceja con interés – Eso lo veremos – sonrió con maldad hablando de la misma forma que Kuwabara.

Kurama de pronto los miró curioso – ¿dijeron algo? – pregunto medio sonriendo mientras caminaban.

Los dos chicos miraron inocentemente a Kurama – Nada – dijeron al mismo tiempo.

El pelirrojo sonrió sin sospechar nada – Bien – sonrió entre dientes volviendo su atención hacia el gimnasio que ya asomaba a la vista, sin percatarse que Kuwa y Hiei volvían a dedicarse miradas de odio entre ambos.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

– ¡Wee! Kurama! ¿Qué te demoro tanto? – pronto fueron recibidos por un alegre Yusuke que comenzaba a cambiarse y vestirse con su ropa deportiva en los camerinos.

Kuwabara respondió por el pelirrojo – El enano se había quedado dormido y Kurama trataba de despertarlo – Acuso alegremente, comenzando a vestirse también. El equipo que se usaban era una polera blanca y unos pantalones cortos color azul marino.

Kurama miro rápidamente a Hiei advirtiendo que este miraba asesinamente a Kuwabara… ¿Tanto se odiaban?

Yusuke soltó una risa fuertemente y luego miró a su amigo de ojos pequeños – Por cierto ¿Qué te sucedió en el ojo? – preguntó mirando hacia el gran moretón en el ojo de Kuwabara.

Kuwa frunció el ceño cuando escucho un fuerte 'hmp' arrogante por parte de Hiei – Tuve un accidente – dijo derrotado mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Kurama se rió calladamente mientras una de sus manos cubría cortésmente su boca.

Yusuke levanto una ceja – ¿Acaso Hiei te volvió a dar una paliza? – sonrió entre dientes.

Kuwabara se ponía sus pantalones cuando oyó aquello – ¡De ninguna manera, Yusuke! – grito enojadamente.

Yusuke ya vestido llevo sus manos a la cintura – Nunca aprenderás, Kuwabara – sonrió y salió del camarín, listo para la clase.

Kuwabara gruño enojadamente. ¡¿Cómo había dejado que Hiei lo golpeara? Era realmente humillante.

De pronto sintió una mano tibia en su hombro y giró su rostro para ver a un Kurama mirándolo suavemente – No te enojes, Kuwabara-kun –

El pelinaranja suspiró, claro, Kurama no estaba en su lugar…

Se calmó y volvió a concentrarse en ponerse su equipo de gimnasia mirando a ratos como Kurama se sacaba su uniforme calmadamente. _Hn, realmente Kurama sin polera se ve mucho mas frágil que con ropa_…pensó ociosamente mirando al pelirrojo de reojo.

Él, como muchos chicos de la escuela mas de algunas veces se habían sentido atraídos momentáneamente por la belleza del pelirrojo, ya que para ambos géneros, se les hacia irresistible y claro, la apariencia un poco femenina de Kurama no ayudaba a que algunos chicos se confundieran.

Hiei observaba calladamente a ambos. ¿Por qué había que cambiarse de ropa? El no traía más que lo que llevaba puesto y…!

– ¿Hiei? – de pronto frente a él se encontraba un Kurama vestido con una polera blanca pegada al cuerpo y unos pantalones cortos que dejaban en evidencia las curvas de sus piernas….¿¡Por que permitían que usaran ropa _así _de exhibidora!

– ¿Hiei? – salio de sus pensamiento cuando Kurama lo llamo por segunda vez.

– ¿Qué? – preguntó distraídamente sin creer lo atractivo que Kurama podía verse con ropa como esa…

– ¿Tú no te cambiaras? – pregunto con interés mirando al pelinegro.

Hiei se encogió de hombros – No tengo – dijo simplemente. A decir verdad, tampoco tenía uniforme y sólo tenia que llevar un uniforme negro que usaba en su escuela anterior.

Kurama levanto una ceja ¿no tenia? – ¿Por qué no? –

Hiei miro fijamente a sus ojos – No tengo dinero – Era la verdad.

Kurama lo miro preocupado unos minutos – Por lo menos puedes quitarte la chaqueta y yo te puedo prestar una de mis camisetas – ofreció el pelirrojo. Si Hiei entraba al gimnasio así el profesor se enojaría…

Hiei se encogió de hombros desinteresado – Como sea…–

– ¿Enano, no tienes uniforme? – de pronto los dos amigos se sorprendieron al recordar que Kuwabara aun estaba entre ellos.

Hiei sólo lo miro asesinamente mientras Kurama lo miraba preocupadamente, temiendo que pudieran empezar otra pelea en menos de un día.

– E-en verdad, Hiei lo dejo en casa…– se excusó de repente el pelirrojo caminando hacia Hiei con una de sus poleras.

Kuwabara levanto una ceja creyéndole – Tonto enano – sonrió y rápidamente comenzó a salir al gimnasio – ¡Apresúrate Kurama! – dijo antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

Kurama suspiro alegre de que Hiei no matara a golpes a Kuwabara…de nuevo. – Aquí, Hiei. Toma – Kurama sonrió más calmado y le ofreció la camisa al pelinegro.

Hiei la tomó rápidamente y se quito la parte de arriba de su uniforme teniendo siempre presente la mirada de Kurama sobre él.

Kurama no podía contenerse…Sentía curiosidad por ver cómo era...el cuerpo de Hiei. Deseaba verlo y ahora su deseo se cumplía mientras veía como Hiei se colocaba una de sus poleras blancas.

Dejo escapar un jadeo cuando vio que el cuerpo de Hiei estuvo muy formado; los músculos ahora se veían muy marcados con la polera blanca que ahora llevaba sobre ellos.

Sonrió cuando Hiei lo miró – Te queda muy bien – dijo suavemente recibiendo un 'hmp' de Hiei.

Antes de que se entraran al gimnasio Kurama hizo que Hiei se remangara sus pantalones hasta la rodilla. Así ahora solo tendría que decirle la situación de Hiei al profesor y todo estaría resuelto.

A su suerte el profesor comprendió muy bien la situación de Hiei y pronto Kurama sabría que debía hacerle algunas cuantas preguntas a su nuevo amigo oji rojo.

– ¡Alumnos les tengo una sorpresa! – El profesor Toguro reunió a todos sus alumnos frente a él para que le pusieran toda la atención – He arreglado un partido de futbol con los chicos del salón C! – dijo alegremente sabiendo la reacción de sus estudiantes.

Y como lo esperaba, los chismes y chicheos no se hicieron esperar y pronto todos los chicos hablaban entre si.

– ¿No es genial Kurama? ¡Será pan comido! – Kurama se encontraba de pie cuando fue sorprendido por Yusuke quien lo rodeo con sus brazos por los hombros, sorprendiéndolo. – Le ganaremos a los del salón C – dijo triunfante.

Kurama mordió su labio nerviosamente. El salón C era muy famoso ya que en ese salón estaban los chicos más rufianes y matones de Meiou. Y claro, entre ellos estaba Karasu y su pandilla…y eso era lo que más le incomodaba al pelirrojo.

– Kurama, ¿Estas escuchando? – Kurama salió de su trance al ver unos ojos marrones frente a él.

– Perdón, Yusuke. No te estaba escuchando – el pelirrojo se excusó sonriendo falsamente.

Yusuke retrocedió unos pasos – Bueno. Te decía que ganaremos ante los del C y…– Kurama fingía que escuchaba, pero su mente estaba en otra parte. Específicamente divagaba en la forma de evitar al idiota de Karasu.

Hiei, de pie al lado del pelirrojo, frunció el ceño al ver la mirada perdida de su amigo. Muy en el fondo del pelinegro había una chispa de emoción al enterarse que pronto se vería jugando fútbol, su unido deporte favorito.

El ojirojos pestañeó cuando vio a Yusuke abrazarse brutamente al pelirrojo. Se había percatado que Yusuke no parecía cerrar su bocota y todo ese tiempo se había mantenido hablando con Kurama.

– Ganaremos Kurama. Karasu no es rival para nosotros – Hiei oyó el susurro que Yusuke le decía a su pelirrojo e inmediatamente nuncio el ceño ¿acaso Karasu estaba en el salón C?

– hmp – Hiei se cruzo de brazos y desvió su mirada de la cariñosa escena de Yusuke y Kurama.

Karasu…

Hiei sabía muy bien quien era: El mismo idiota que había molestado a Kurama durante el receso de clases_. Idiota, como si tuviera oportunidad con Kurama…._ Dijo en su mente celosamente apretando sus dientes.

Pronto se relajó cuando su lado malvado comenzó a formular ideas; Si Karasu jugaría en ese partido de fútbol le daría una oportunidad para 'vengarse' por haber fastidiado a Kurama hace unas horas. Si, él le daría su merecido de alguna forma, aprovechando el partido de fútbol…

Medio sonrió con sus finos labios. El fútbol comenzaba a gustarle más.

**Continuará**

**Escenas del próximo capítulo:**

– _Hey chicos, basta. Parecen gallinas gritándose así. – pronto interrumpió Yusuke luego de presenciar tal disputa junto con Kuwa._

_Kurama lo miró – Ya dejamos de gritarnos, Yusuke – indico con fastidio lo obvio._

_Yusuke sonrió – Lo sé, pero tenía que decirlo – bromeo, y sonrió triunfante cuando vio asomar una sonrisa en los labios de Kurama. _

– _Bien Hiei, parece que nos harás la competencia a Yusuke y a mí al ir más veces a la oficina del director. – bromeo Kuwabara acercándose a Yusuke. _

– _No fastidies. – dijo Hiei calladamente mientras comenzó a alejarse del pequeño grupo. Bien, las cosas no habían salido como quería así que ahora tendría que esperar a que terminen las clases para ir a la oficina del director. _

_Resopló cuando oyó a Kurama llamar a lo lejos su nombre, pero no volteo a ver…Debía esfumar su enojo y tomar un poco de aire…_

_Y no había mejor lugar para eso que la azotea de la escuela. _

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

wejejeje….como pueden ver, alargue estos capítulos x) asi aprovecharé mi tiempo de vacaciones fufufy :3 bueno…que tal el capi? Malo? Feo? Pésimo? …bueno? Jaja bueno ojala les haya agradado y pues esperare sus comentarios q son importantes para mi x3!


End file.
